This invention relates to a process for the electrochemical production and efficient recovery of squaric acid. More particularly, the invention relates to a simple and economic process for the isolation and purification of squaric acid-containing solids, i.e. squarate salts and complexes, formed from the electrochemical cyclization of carbon monoxide.